The present invention relates to a household scraper for cleansing kitchen sinks and the like.
Waste material in the form of food residues and the like is mostly removed from kitchen sinks and like spaces with the aid of kitchen paper. This task is often dirty and unpleasant, and also consumes large quantities of kitchen paper.